


Sonder Lives

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom, dan and phil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:50:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil, now having lived alone for two years is finally starting to get better, and is really starting to move on. Nightmares of what could have happened haunts his dreams, and he knows he wont have closure till he knows what happens.</p><p>Dan, decides to grab something from his old flat, expecting no one to be home, when Phil catches him in the act a situation begins to form.</p><p> </p><p>sonder</p><p> </p><p>n. the realization that each random passerby is living a life as vivid and complex as your own—populated with their own ambitions, friends, routines, worries and inherited craziness—an epic story that continues invisibly around you like an anthill sprawling deep underground, with elaborate passageways to thousands of other lives that you’ll never know existed, in which you might appear only once, as an extra sipping coffee in the background, as a blur of traffic passing on the highway, as a lighted window at dusk</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Midnight Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I had one night and decided to run with. Inspired by Maximum Ride but only in one way!  
> Please enjoy!

[PHIL]

It started with a nightmare.  
I sat bolt up right, sweat rolling over my temple and sticking my shirt to my back. My breath went in and out quickly, in little huffs.I hadn't slept well since Dan's disappearance. Waking up from nightmares of Dan alone, being tortured and prodded and tampered with, and other nights, of him willingly leaving me to suffer in the thoughts of all that I'd possibly done to make him leave.  
'I was too excited all the time. Too needy and wanting him around. Too obnoxious, I shouldn't have eaten all the cereal all the time.' I knew this wasn't true but couldn't help but feel as it was all my fault.  
I slid my legs off the bed and lightly let my feet settle on the cold floor. Gently shivering hoping to shake the nightmare off my back. I walked to the door and opened it to the hallway sternly adverting my eyes from Dans room.  
They all told me to move out after the first six months of him being gone, but I couldn't, there was just too many memories and previous happiness trapped in those walls.  
I padded into the kitchen opened the fridge and glanced around looking for something to eat, even though I knew it was incredibly empty. I sighed and closed the door went to my room to grab my computer and was turning to go to the living room when I heard movement in Dans room. I slowly turned toward it, fear filling my stomach making it feel heavy and myself nauseous. Tentatively I reached for the door knob when it flew open before I had a chance and a dark figure stood on the other side of it. I yelped and jumped back. The shadow stiffened seeming almost as surprised as Phil was.  
I threw his hands up in defense, "S-stay away!"  
Silence  
My jaw was clenched, eyes squeezed shut, and hands balled into fists cutting small crescents into his palms.  
"Phil?"  
The voice shot a hole through the anxiety growing in my stomach. It brought back years and years of memories. My eyes popped open and arms slowly dropped.  
"Dan?" My voice cracked with pain and longing but i sat against the wall terrified it was another nightmare.  
A small, but sad smile split Dans face.  
I took a step forward but Dan flinched moving back.  
"Dan, h-how are you here."  
"It's, complicated, I assumed you'd be out, not that you ever left the house when I was still here, but I thought me gone things would change." He spoke strangely, like there was almost anything else he'd rather be saying. "I wasn't supposed to contact you, I never meant to at least."  
"Dan..." I felt destroyed, here was my best friend telling me he'd hope to have not seen me.  
Dan held his gaze with the ground, "I have to leave" he shoved past me, i was almost frozen with shock, almost.  
"Wait! You can't leave now, Dan you've been gone for two years!"  
I was frantic grabbing onto the fabric of Dans clothing. Dan spun around and smacked hand away, and it was in that moment I learned what true fear was like.  
"Don't touch me!" He shrieked  
I flinched away, and tightly retracted my hand to my side  
We stood silent. Dans breathing, short, tight, huffs; while mine were long and ragged. Dans words echoed in my head, they destroyed me, I mean how could someone I'd trusted so dearly and mourned so intensely say that to me? Finally, Dan lifted his eyes to mine, I could see pain, and longing, but over top of that, and much stronger was a look of solitude and loneliness. I'm sure mine reflected the pain and longing, but i poured the abandonment I felt into them since words seemed to fly over his head..  
"They told me you were dead, told me to give up hope of ever finding you or seeing you again" My voice was taut,and I was holding back more than a few choice words "but I waited, and I searched, everywhere" Dans eyes drifted away. "Because I thought you were kidnapped, I thought you were being tortured. After the first year and a half I finally was starting to believe them about your death. I was finally moving on Dan I was finally fucking getting better." Dan flinched at my rising voice, and i hate to say it but i enjoyed it, I wanted him to feel pain like I did.  
After a long moment of nothing but the two boys stewing in their pain "I'm sorry" My eyes darted to Dans, almost hopeful that Dan was going to stay, but his eyes were just pools of sadness. I watched his hand slowly drift to his side and pure terror shot through me like electricity as I realized Dan was apologizing for what he was about to do, not for the past. I only had a chance to let out a small "please" before something pricked my neck and darkness gently embraced me.


	2. Back to Base

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've now learned that writing Dan is sooo much fun! He's the one out of the two I relate to more as well so it might be because of that.  
> I hope enjoy the new chapter!

[DAN]  
After gently laying Phil back into his bed I slipped into myold room. I stood just at the door washing myself of the emotions, just like I was trained. Swiftly and quietly, I moved through the room.  
"Where is it!" I searched for another hour before locating it. Relief flooded me as I placed the cheap lama hat in my pack. 'The higher ups'll have my ass if they see this' I thought, but i wanted- no - needed this, so I could have something to tether myself to the past, to the real me. Looking around the room i began to remember making videos for youtube and the subscribers and I wished more than anything to go back to that. I opened the window and crept out into the cold night. I climbed down the building wishing I was spiderman so the climb was a bit easier, why couldn't they have given me better enhancements like that? I glanced around to see if anyone noticed me and threw my hood back, walking down the street. I'd always loved night, even before i was trained to. It was quiet but not silent. Small noises like a honk of a far away car carrying someone home. The buzz from the bars that people danced at moving together, all the noises to alert me that others existed and led different lives with different struggles, different wishes, different dreams. I loved it because it frees my mind to focus and think on topics like this instead of the nightmares occupy it any other time. I tapped a rhythmic beat on my leg and decided to take the long way to base.  
-  
My back certainly dented the wall as I was thrown into it. "WHERE WERE YOU 28653!" Commander Redlin yelled  
"Ran into a hiccup sir!" DI hid the tremble of my hands as I stood, anxiety is a hell of a beast.  
"A what?"  
"A p-problem sir!" fuck fuck fuckery fuck, why'd I do that, certainly be in trouble now.  
"A p-p-p-problem eh?" He mocked  
"Yes sir"  
"I thought we'd fixed your stutter 28653"  
"We have s-sir" no we haven't stop lying you twit  
Redlin scoffed, pulled his hand back to see how I'd respond, to his pleasure I flinched. he followed through with the slap  
"Why do we keep you around, you fear pain and can't spit out your damn words! You are worthless" he spat  
"Correct sir, I've not been told much, but from what I understood, I was the only one to both survive and be positively effected by the testing."  
Redlin glared at him  
"Sir!" I added  
"The only good thing about that is because of your enhancement I can beat you to the point of near death for normal humans, and your healing factor means I can do it every hour or so of I'd like." he said almost growling "but that doesn't mean the second someone else makes it through that I won't have the undeniable pleasure of slitting your throat"  
"That is if you beat me too it." I  
"WHAT WAS THAT?"  
ah shit, "N-nothin' sir  
He stalked forward and raised me by my shirt, which, fancy this, cut off my airway. "What. Did. You. Say?"  
"I said y-you would be r-right to do s-so, sir!" you're a fucking coward Howell ( I like to remind myself of this, i believe they call this 'self-loathing')   
Redlin thre me to the ground  
"I'm sure you did maggot," does he think this is America or something? "report to your superior and the wait in you bunk for further instructions, don't leave unless instructed to, or I get to have some more fun." i was so lucky as to have him kick me a few more times before he finally stalked out of the room .  
Dan folded into himself and waited until he was out and down the hall to lift him self to his feet.  
"I'll certainly have the pleasure of killing you first cunt" I said aloud and left the room. For I once I actually listened to Redlin and went to my bunk, but it was only to prepare to escape. Strapping a loaded gun to each ankle, a dart gun at my side, and the multi bullet gun that hid under my shirt sleeve at the wrist, after about 15 minuets I was ready to go. I'd thrown a few extra clothes, ammo, and of course the llama hat in my go bag. Passing Redlin's office i heard hushed voices talking which was strange but I decided not to dwell and get caught.  
"Hey Howell!" A voice called from down the hall.  
shit, I'd forgotten about Oscar..  
"You have patrol duty?" Oscar Adams was my bunk mate. He was 19 years old, 5'11, and way to energetic, but absolute terrifying if he wanted. Top of the class in every place. His strong suit was combat and spying, but there almost nothing he was bad at. Even when he was first brought in he'd shown signs of being a good agent. He hadn't been affected by the testing but he also hadn't died so they kept him around and decided to park him with me. I loved the kid but I couldn't keep him with me. I needed to get out of here and if he was seen with me last before I disappear he certainly wasn't going be left alone about it.  
"Uh yeah, all week, punishment for sneaking out last night."  
He nodded, "doesn't look the only consequence." He nodded at the bruise along my jaw.  
I shrugged, "you know Redlin"  
"That twit, even Witland doesn't treat us like that."  
Witland was our supervisor, he was a brute but he treated us like humans, so we respected him.  
"That's because Witland is a half decent human being, I doubt Redlin is even half human."  
Oscar laughed lightly. "Anyway, mind if I join you on patrol, I've been ichin' to get out."  
"Why don't you go ask Gordan for a mission? He loves sending other people to do his shit."  
"I'm not-"  
"28653!" Yelled an all to familiar voice  
"Fuck"  
"What's Redlin want with you now?"  
"You know how I said I was going on patrol, yeah well those orders may have been 'go to your bunk and if you leave again we'll slit your throat"  
Oscars eyes widened "Dan!"  
"yeah, gotta go" I took off down the hall, I had to loose the kid, thankfully one of the enhancements was super speed.  
"Wait!" stumbled over myself trying not to fall ontop of Oscar who'd just materialized in front of me.   
"What the fu-" Oscar cut me off "Heh yeah, I'm a mutate too, they told me not to tell you or they'd kill my family. They've already seen me with you no way they would believe me telling you that as the last person you talked to that you didn't tell me what you were up to" i nodded "Yeah but I assumed it'd be best for you stay here" "Dan shut up" " What?" he gave me a funny look. "You're a bad liar, c'mon" he grabbed my hand, "This'll allow me to transport us both" "you sure this is going to work?" " NOpe" "oh good this should be fun then" i turned to see Redlin and his gain surrounding us, "Any time now" "It's a new thing it takes me a second" "Well, well, well, looks like the mutates ddecided they didn't fit in here." His gaze drifted to our hands and Redlin's face contorted to a look of pure disgust "And the two of you are a couple fags, makes since. Looks likew that promise i made you ealier is coming true." Anger threatened to overwhelm me as i stared at that bastard but I kew our best bet was to get out of there "Oscar now!" A weird sensation came over me, like i weighed nothing, but everything at the same time, I heard Redlin yell, gun shots maybe, and then a scream from Oscar. next was the absence of everything, just black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Comment below what you thought, any feedback is helpful and you can contact me at @luckystardate on Instagram


	3. Mornings Suck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long!! I was doing Beauty and the Beast so I had like zero time to write, I hope you guys enjoy.

[PHIL]

With a start, I shot out of bed.  
My first thought "Dan"  
My hand slowly drifted to my neck then haphazardly searched for the nick or bruise or anything. Running to the bathroom I tilted my head to get a good look, and there was nothing there.  
I sat there swallowed by confusion, it had felt so real! It had to be real. I repeated these thoughts over and over but each time the sincerity became less. Suddenly it felt like there was an expanding ball of pressure was lodged in my chest. I was so angry and so sad. So overwrought with both emotions. My whole body was tense and felt like it was trying to fold in on itself. It became to much, I exploded. I shattered the mirror. Threw everything off the counter, I turned and saw my recording set up and was consumed with memories and realized I couldn't keep it up. I tore it all down and destroyed my camera. I stood a stared at it. I heaved deep greedy breaths. And then I felt the weight of it all, Dan was gone and he was never coming back. Crumbling under it all I sat on the ground and sobbed. I'm not sure how long I was there, but eventually I started to feel the sting of my knuckles and looked at them dejectedly. The were red and angry with bits of glass sticking out. I decided I needed to get that out but even with that thought I sat on the floor for several beats. Finally I dragged my self up and went to the bathroom. Finding the tweezers in the drawers and pointedly ignoring the mess I began to remove the glass. Normally this wouldn't have been so easily done, I don't particularly handle blood well, especially my own, but in THRID moment it's didn't effect me, I felt nothing. The anger had burned me out and left me hollow. After getting rid of all the glass I turned on the water and let it run over my hand. The water that flowed off was tinted pink, like when you lost a tooth and gargled water to get the blood out.  
It was almost pretty. I dried the cuts and slapped on a few bandages, by this time my wrist had started to ache. I grabbed my phone and laptop off the bed and headed to the living room. Leaving dans door promptly ignored.  
I typed Louise's number into my and heard it ring. We'd grown quite close since Dan had left, being two of his closest friends we bonded over memories and consoled each other.  
She answered after a few beats.  
"H'lo!" She said cheerily, I heard movement and a small child demanding attention.  
I cleared my throat and tried to sound normal, "w-would you mind coming over?"  
Phil heard the shuffling stop on the other side of the phone.  
"Phil?" She asked  
I tried to form words but tears began to flood my eyes and my lips quivered. "Please"  
"Alright, don't do anything just stay there and don't do anything, I have to find a place for Darcy. J-just stay there okay Phil?"  
I nodded, then remembered she couldn't see that and muttered "yeah"  
"Okay, okay," she took a deep breath, "I'll be there soon" there was a click and Louise was gone.  
-  
There was a light knock at the door and I roughly threw myself from the couch and answered it.  
"Hey Lou-" I was cut off by a rough and loving hug.  
"Show me your hands"  
With a frown I held them out  
Louise tenderly removed the bandaids and sucked in a breath at my knuckles "oh Phil..." She murmured. I kept my eyes away from her's feeling embarrassed now.  
"Sorry Lou, I-"  
"Don't be, just tell me what happened."  
I recounted every detail of what I'd determined to be another nightmare. My whole body was tense, and I kept having to remind myself to loosen his grip as Louise still held my hand. When I finished she gave a small smile.  
"Can you imagine Dan trying to be a spy though, he'd shoot himself in the foot aiming for the sky."  
I laughed weakly, "yeah you're right, but he would still be better than I would, I'd never work up the nerve to shoot someone and even if I'd try to I don't see how I could ever land a shot."  
She nodded, "I suppose you have a point."  
We sat in silence while someone on the tv buzzed about the election in America.  
"At least we haven't Trump to deal with" Louise said with a laugh  
"When we went on tour in America we saw a naked statute of him that was also on tour." I stated with a sad smile. "Dan wanted it to be apart of our show but I didn't think parents would've liked that."  
"Did it have a willy and everything?"  
"Yeah, but it's wasn't much of a show, feel bad for his wife's." I joked.  
Louise laughed "I'm not surprised, most of it is in his personality."  
I laughed again with a bit more happiness in it. We fell again into the easy silence, seeming both to be watching the tv but truly sifting through their muddled thoughts.  
"I broke my camera" I finally said. "And most of my other equipment"  
Louise nodded tightly "It's okay, if you want to film something you can use mine. We should do a collaborative video."  
I nodded "what'd we do?"  
"Dunno, seven second challenge, maybe the whisper challenge, or you could come up with something new!"  
I smiled at her excitement. "Yeah, sure, I'll think of something."  
"You always do." She smiled and patted me hand, then stood to replace the first aid kit.  
Sat comfortably on the couch flipping through the stations when I'd noticed it had started raining. Finally settling on watching Buffy re-runs I heard a knock at the door.  
"I'll get it" called Louise, I assumed it was a package, but then hearing her gasp I shot up to go check on her.  
I froze. "Not again" I murmured. At my door were two figures. One slouched and bleeding, the other hunched over him trying to keep him awake.  
"I need you to hide us" Dan said simply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you guys think? Please comment below your thoughts! I hope you liked it, sorry it was kind of short, but like I said I've been incredibly busy.  
> Instagram: @blushy.phan  
> Tumblr: radgalacticspacekid


	4. Roommates Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Schools started for me so chapters might be updated every two weeks instead of one. I'll make the decision after next week. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

[DAN]  
I knew something was wrong even before we'd rematerialized. The whole experience was strange. It was black, and I mean absolute black, but I could still see everything around me, well I couldn't with my eyes. I could feel it, and Oscar did not feel right. He felt contorted and broken. We ended up in the shadier bits of London. Scaring the shit out of a few bums and a prostitute. Oscar collapsed, and I almost went with him my legs feeling like jelly. After a moment feeling came back and I could truly assess the situation. Oscar was shot, twice, I had a flesh wound on my arm, might need a few stitches but I'd make it. My thoughts were racing. We couldn't stay here, much too dirty with both of us having open wounds plus we were out in the open. Cameras everywhere, spies were everywhere, people everywhere. Everything became intense. Colors became brighter, sounds magnified, the contact of my shirt on my skin sent tremors through me like waves. Everything was spinning, 'round and 'round. Everyone was looking, everyone was listening, everyone was plotting. We had to get out of here. I turned around myself looking everywhere. Up that build- No no no no couldn't work that couldn't work. My chest contracted, breathing became difficult I couldn't think. My mind fought to form cohesive thoughts but the harder it fought the harder it became. I should be taking deep breaths right, but how? I was gulping greedy lungful breaths, then I was gasping in and out nothing worked, nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing, noth-  
"Dan"  
My sight shot to him. And from the look on his pale face, I was bad.  
"Dan calm down" I raked shaking hands through my hair. My eyes went all around me, unable to focus on one thing.  
"Right right, calm down, j-j-just gotta calm down. Easy right? I-I-I can d-do that. Erm, b-breathing I have to focus on m-my breathing and-"  
"Dan" Oscar said forcefully, his voice was taut. "Look at me"  
I spun around and looked at him.  
"The bone in my shin is shattered, and there's a bullet in my shoulder. I'm going to pass out in a moment, don't panic when I do."  
I nodded a little more than needed.  
"W-we can't go to a h-h-hospital they'll check the records."  
Oscars breathing became labored and talking seemed a lot harder.  
"I know, s'fine, don't need one" he grunted and tried to sit up properly. I stopped him a grabbed a shirt out of my pack ripping it to use as a turnaket. Lucky for us it started storming. "You know somewhere we can go?" He asked.   
I nodded again, becoming more in control of my body, throwing my jacket over him. "Yeah, I don't know if he'll take us, but I know a place."  
"Good" he said breathily and I caught him as he finally passed out.  
I hefted him into my back with ease. Gripping tightly putting on the act we were just some drunk college kids. I hate walking in the rain.  
-  
"You have to hide us" I said locking eyes with Phil.  
His face hardened.  
"No"  
This time I froze, "what?"  
"No"  
"Phil-"  
"You've terrorized my nights for two years now, you can not attack me during the day too."  
"Phil, I-I see him too" I looked over to the other person and a flood of goofy memories greeted me in the form of Louise.  
Phil looked at her funny, a mixture of relief, confusion, and anger maybe, didn't get a chance to decide before Louise had thrown herself on me crying. Stunned for a moment my hands hovered around her then slowly and awkwardly wrapped around her. A beat passed.  
"Hey, Louise, I've missed you, a lot, you'll never know how much I've missed all of you, but my friend here has been shot and some serious shit could be coming our way."  
She stood clumsily and swiped her palm under both eyes. "Did you say he's been shot?"  
"Yes," came a groggy voice "he did, I'm Oscar."  
I squatted down, swiping the hair off his forehead. "Hey Ossie, these are some old friends of mine." I looked up at Phil, "and this is where we'll be hiding out for a bit."  
Louise looked at Phil reading him, probably sensing, if not seeing, his obvious wariness. I'm glad someone took over the job of being there with him. Louise was perfect, so bubbly and loving, their personalities meshed well. I felt a pang of jealously strike through me but shoved it aside, I needed to focus on Oscar.  
"Phil?" I questioned  
He opened his mouth but Louise jumped in. "They can stay with me. Me and Darcy moved, there's virtually no one around us, whatever trouble you're in, and whoever it is, you'll probably go unnoticed. Darcy would love to see you an-"  
"No," Phil interrupted, raking a notably trembling hand through his hair. "Lou, s'fine, they can stay here. Dan knows this area better than yours anyway."  
"I have practically the entirety of England memorized." Oscar piped up, "also, I'm bleeding through the shirt and Dan still hasn't removed the bullet from my shoulder"  
I cursed and hefted him to his feet, "mind if we get the rug dirty?" I asked pushing my way in.  
Phil coughed out a laugh, "I got rid of it, and some other things."  
I shrugged "makes sense."  
Laying on Oscar on the ground, I listed all I'd need.  
"Alright, Ossie," I started grabbing pillows off the couch, he'd gotten a new one I noted, and moving some things around. "I need you to tell me what you feel."  
Phil and Louise hovered at the edge of the room. "What he feels?" One asked, I wasn't listening enough to tell you who.  
Before I could answer Oscar spouted off: "well, my shin bone is completely shattered at the base and while it'll heal in about four days I'm not sure how strong the bone will be. Ankles dislocated from landing, bullet in my shoulder, also some organs are in interesting places from teleporting but I can fix them later."  
"How does he know that?" Phil asked in awe.  
"Enhancements" I answered. "Do have tweezers?"  
"I'll grab 'em" Louise ran off.  
"Dan," Phil walked up beside me "you arm is bleeding, a lot."  
"I know I'll stitch it after I get Oscar settled."  
"You're going to stitch it?"  
"Well yeah, can't go to the hospitals."  
Louise reentered the room, "here Dan"  
I thanked her, "Ossie you're not going care that I'm ripping your shirt right?"  
"Have I any choice?" He said his eyes fluttering shut.  
"Not really" I said half to myself, removing his shirt, I sucked a breath through my teeth looking at his shoulder. The skin around the entry wound was angry and red.  
"Phil lets leave them to it." Louise suggested, he was silent but then I heard them talking quietly to each other and shuffling off.  
I smiled down, trying to be comforting, at Oscar, "this is going to hurt"  
He took a deep breath "I know, my pain tolerance may be shite but I'll be quiet."  
"You ready?" He gave a curt nod. I recalled the steps, we were trained to be able to do it on ourselves. They'd shoot us from 6 feet and then time how fast we could remove it.  
On someone else the steps were the same, just strange to preform, like tying someone else's shoes. First I needed to widen it slightly, then retrieve it. Easier said then done. I have to watch for muscles, and the bullet could've grazed the bone. "Here goes" I muttered, laying one arm over him I inserted the tweezers. His whole body went rigid, I pushed slightly around the bullet to make room. Oscar whimpered through clenched teeth. "I'm sorry" I murmured after a few beats I clamped the tweezers around the bullet and removed it as gently as possible. Finally getting it out I dropped it into my hand.  
"Hey Phil!" I called  
He stumbled into the room with Louise on his heels  
"Yes?" He look terrified of me, I hate to say it, but I found that amusing.  
"You still keep hydrogen peroxide under the sink in your bathroom?"  
He nodded and ran off I assume to go grab it.  
"Gotta say, you handled that well" i said to Oscar.  
He nodded stiffly "I've got sutures and a needle in my bag, along with a few other things I thought we'd need."  
I raised an eye brow and grabbed his bag off the couch. "When'd you get all this?"  
"While we were teleporting. I left you in the midway, that's what I call the place I go while traveling, went to our bunk grabbed a few things then grabbed you. That's actually when I got shot in the leg" he smiled sheepishly.  
"Suppose it's worth it, how's your leg going to heal though? I mean we have a healing factor that's fucking amazing but we can't set a bone should be shattered into hundreds of pieces."  
"My body should just break down the bones then absorbs it and rebuilds the bone. It'll be pretty weak at first, but should be fine after four to five days."  
I nodded taking in the information. "Alright, so that's how long we'll need to be here." I turned to Phil "about a week and a half, can we stay that long?" I held eye contact with him, I knew he wouldn't turn us down. Two years may have passed, and his outer shell might've hardened a bit but he was still Phil Lester. He adverted his eyes and nodded. "Well that settles it, suppose we're roommates again." I smiled and began stitching Oscar up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you go. Hope you enjoyed! Comment below what you thought any feed back is appreciated!  
> You can contact me on Instagram @luckystardate


	5. Trust Takes Flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take two! Sorry for all the trouble!  
> Also sorry for taking so long to update I've been really busy and I Waldo put a lot of work into this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy!

[PHIL]  
Completely flabbergasted by the whole situation I decided I needed a breath of air, and with two more people staying at the flat I needed more food. I left my room and walked into the living room to ask Dan and his friend if there was anything specific they wanted. Louise was sat on the floor next to Dan leaning on the couch that had, I think Oscar was his name, laying on it now. It was strange to see Dan here. After him being gone for so long I was beginning to be accustomed to the emptiness of the flat. It was almost overwhelming to have them all here. I cleared my throat and they both turned to me, their quiet conversation ending.  
"I'm going to the store, is there anything you guys want?" I asked directing the question to Dan and his friend.  
Dan's face slipped into an expression of confusion. "I forgot about all that."  
"What?"  
"Well, we ate the same thing everyday, that is, when we ate. I kinda forgot that there was a variety."  
"Pop tarts." Piped up Oscar.  
"Jammy Dodgers, popcorn, crisps" Dan added nodding with a childlike excitement.  
"Oh god popcorn" said Oscar licking his lips.  
Lousie looked to me and laughed. "Sounds like you should just buy the entire sweets section."  
"Hey I can come with you to pick stuff out." Dan suggested. I tensed with anxiety at the idea, I tried to play it off but I could see Dan's demeanor change. He pretended to think for a minute then said "Actually I should probably stay with Oscar, make sure he's not moving around or anything." He looked to Oscar who nodded.  
"I'll go with you Phil," Louise said standing up. She turned to Dan and added. "I'll pick out all the good stuff and he can get healthy." She handed him her phone. "Text Phil if you guys think of anything else."   
Dan nodded "Hey are all the channels all the same on tv?"  
I hadn't even thought of that. "Uh, yeah, the movies are up stairs in the studio." I went to the tv and grabbed the remote. "Er, here. Knock yourself out." He smiled for a thanks and clicked on the tv on. I motioned for Louise. "C'mon Lou, better get to the store before traffic gets bad."  
-  
Walking down the street in the crisp autumn air truly was what I needed. I felt my muscles relax, even my brain felt like it was releasing its tensed position. I blew out my breath and watched the clouded form float into the air. Louise bumped my shoulder.  
"Can you believe he's back?" She said mildly excited but mainly surprised. "I still can't believe it! It doesn't feel real."  
I nodded, I had no idea how to feel about it myself. Of course I was absolutely thrilled to have my best friend back. I'd dreamed of him returning thousands of times. It was always him running to me, escaping from some evil person who'd kept him in hiding. I'd hold him and tell him he was safe and there was nothing to fear anymore. Instead he had come looking for solace in me but had also brought a friend. Also the night before had left me purposely. I was angry. He seemed to be perfectly fine. All the thoughts swirled around but I answered with "Yeah I guess it's pretty good to have him back" Louise watched me as we walked, then looked down.  
"It must be hard" I looked to her.  
"What?"  
"After all of us pushed you to give up hope, to move on. You were finally starting to get over him and he's been shoved back into your life."  
I stayed quiet the rest of the way to the store.  
-  
I felt my phone vibrate so I fished it out. The screen illuminated and read  
'Louise'  
' Hey it's Dan can you....'  
I swiped the screen  
'Hey it's Dan can you grab some extra strength Alive?'  
'Sure' I sent back.  
"Hey Lou, Dan wants some Extra Strength Alive will you grab some"  
"Yeah, it's over by frozen section right? Anything else I should grab?"  
"Couple of frozen pizzas and ice cream, if you see anything else grab it, I'm gonna go get some biscuits."  
After walking around for around 30 minutes I got another text  
'Lou'  
'Hey Phil, someone.....'  
I swiped  
'Hey Phil, someone sent a text saying that Darcy's sick and they think Louise should come home.'  
'Okay tell them she'll be there soon'  
"Phil!" I heard just as I turned to go find her. She walked up with a basket full of sweets. "I grabbed as much as I could"  
"Thanks, but whoevers watching Darcy said they need you. She's sick I think, that's what Dan said at least."  
She sighed, "I knew she was going to catch something, she's started to refuse to wear coats or anything else that'll keep her remotely warm. Here." Handing me the grocery basket and grabbing money from her wallet. "I feel bad leaving you to pay it all your self."  
I shook my head smiling at her kindness. "No Lou, s'fine, you haven't got to give me anything."  
"Fine" she shoved it in the basket, "it's a early birthday present."  
"Hey wait, my birthday isn't for several months!"  
"Nope I'm not taking it back."  
I sighed in defeat. "I'll drop your phone off tomorrow, tell Darcy I said hey!"  
"I will!" She ran out of the store.  
I went to check out and was home within the hour.  
-  
As I walked up to the door and pulled the keys out, it swung open and I yelped in surprise.  
"I heard someone walking down the hall figured I'd check." Dan grumbled, he looked exhausted but wide awake. From the outside he looked exactly like he had two years ago, except a little taller. He still had curly brown hair, those stupid, pleading for love and comfort, brown eyes. His shoulders rounded just slightly like he held an immeasurable weight on them, and with a mind like his atop them he probably was. His insides were the same build it seemed, just intensified. I could see the wariness in his eyes, the slight sharp movements, always looking around for danger, for someone who was going to hurt him. 'I don't think he trusts anyone again...' I thought sadly  
"Phil?"  
I snapped out of my dazed thoughts of Dan and looked to him clearing my throat "I got snacks," I said holding up the groceries. His eyes widened and so did his smile.  
"Brilliant! Ossie is sleeping so we should try not to be too loud."  
I nodded and felt a pang of jealousy stab through me. "Right, here, help me carry these?" I handed some to him. "To the kitchen."  
Watching Dan walk through the flat was strange to say the least. He seemed so out of place, like a dream coming to life, which, he almost was. He looked everywhere as he walked, whether he was checking for some kind of spy gadget, or trying to take in being here again I didn't really know. There was silence for a few minutes as we unloaded the groceries. He put away everything without hesitating for a second.  
"Surprised you still remember where everything is" I said  
"Honestly I am too, but the second I walked back in here it was like a switch was flicked and I remembered everything." A strange look came over him, his whole demeanor changed. I paused for a moment then figured if there was something he wanted to share he would, and returned to putting things away. Silence ensued but this time there was a different tension behind it, the feeling of questions needing to be asked, or things to be told, but no one could bring themselves to do either. I looked to see Dan still sat drowning in something I didn't understand  
"What happened?"  
His eyes flicked to mine, then away, busying himself with the groceries, he pointedly avoided looking at me.  
"Dan you were gone for two years, you talked about some kind of 'enhancements' and your friend asleep on the couch over there could tell us how his organs were positioned...It feels like I've been shoved into and anime" I said half to myself.  
Dan laughed despite himself. "It's a long story that you would be safer not knowing."  
"Why would I be safer, what did you get yourself into?"  
He looked to me, and I felt my heart break at the sight of the look in his eyes. He finally tore them from mine, and launched into his story.  
"They came in the middle of the night while you were away. They put a gag in my mouth and something in my neck, then everything went dark. I woke up a few hours later in what I thought to be a hospital, I wish I had known how wrong I was. I was in a bed, with an I.V., or at least something like one, leading from my arm; there were monitors everywhere. My vision was blurred and I couldn't focus on anything but I noticed I couldn't move. I tried to sit up and I wouldn't, my body wouldn't move, I panicked thinking I was paralyzed but I could still feel the cool air on my skin. That was when I saw what there were pumping into me. It was dark blue and thick. Someone walked into the room and everything was dark again.  
I woke up three days later, I would've been better off never coming to. I was in a cell, and much to my surprise was able to move, not that it did me any good. The amount of pain I was in left me incapacitated. My head was all muddled and I can't really tell how long I was in that state. They fed me through a tube, and whatever it was they gave me, it wasn't normal. After what felt like years they started the real testing. They threw me on a treadmill and said run, so I did. I didn't even register how fast I was really going until it started smoking. I looked down to see my feet on fire and went flying back into the wall. Something cracked and then the wall fell on me. That's when I learned about my enhancements.  
I'm strong, like a fucking Titan strong," I smiled faintly, wondering the last time he'd watched Attack on Titan, "I'm faster, not Barry Allen fast but pretty damn close, and..." He drew a ragged breath and finally looked at me again. "You can't tell anyone about this, not even Oscar knows."  
I nodded tightly, completely unprepared for whatever was about to happen.  
He set down the can of jam he held and tentatively grabbed the hem of his shirt. He hesitated, eyes flicking to mine and then to several places around the room.  
"Dan you don't have to do anything you're uncomfortable with" curiosity tore at me and a part of myself berated it self for giving up whatever this opportunity was, but he was clearly uncomfortable and I certainly wasn't about to push him to do something he didn't want to.   
"N-no I want to show you," he took a breath again, "I have to show someone" he said to himself.  
After a few beats he squeezed his eyes shut and pulled his shirt off like a bandaid.  
My eyes couldn't focus on one thing. Dan's skin ravaged with scars, some thin and light, others ragged and even some that looked red and angry like they were new. My eyes scanned them all and my own chest ached with the ghost of his pain. I didn't even register what he was trying to show me for several beats.  
"Well?" He questioned. That's when my gaze widened and I saw the true show.  
Wings  
He has wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think? Comment below any feedback is helpful, tear the chapter apart and tell me how much you hated it, or tell me how much you loved it.  
> I'll be updating every other week, I think that that schedule will work the best with mine! Thanks for reading, you can contact me on Instagram at @luckystardate or @cooltennant


	6. A Cat Named Mouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late updating! I've had it finished, I've just been busy. I hope you guys enjoy!

[DAN]  
It was so nice to have them out again, it had been about a month, since I moved into Oscar’s bunk, I think. I pulled one to the front of me and worked the kinks out, partly just to give myself something to do. At first they had been so strange to control, like they were moving on their own accord not because I’d told them too. Stretching five feet they just barely fit in the kitchen, but somehow they found a place to go. They’re plain, heavy black, fitting me perfectly, though there was one white feather, and no matter how many times they plucked it out it grew right back, just as white, if not brighter, as before.  
“So you have,” Phil started, then pausing, and taking a shaky breath, “Wings?” saying it like a child learning a new word. I tentatively looked to him, trying to steady my hands.  
“Uh, yeah” I said following in the childlike path. He looked away nodding and wringing his hands. His lips pressed tightly together, and his chest started to rise and fall, a little too fast for comfort “Phil?” he wouldn’t look at me. “Phil.”I repeated a little sterner taking a step towards him, and reached out.  
“Dont!” He said batting my hand away, and I drew it back little a chided puppy. I backed up and my face hardened. Grabbing my shirt and headed for my old room, drawing in the two black weights that were supposed to me up, but were the reason I’d never leave the ground. I closed the door and laid back sliding down to a sitting position. I guess this is the part in most stories where I start crying, but if I’m honest, I cried myself dry those first weeks at the glass house when I finally became truly conscious of the situation I was in. Even if I had the tears I probably wouldn’t have, I’ve never been a crier. Sadness wasn’t an emotion I was good at expressing, it either turned to bitter sarcasm or uncontrollable rage, something that has happened a scarce amount in my lifetime, and let me tell you I’ve never been so thankful for anything and I never will be. I should’ve known he would freak, I don’t know why I thought he wouldn’t. I can’t blame him, if I wasn’t so fucked up I would probably still be shaken about them myself, but my brain has been toyed around with just much as the rest of me. I sat there for a few moments trying to figure what I could say to Phil after one of us got up to talk to the other. I let my mind relax and looked around remembering all the things that had happened in here. The desk where i filmed most videos, the butt chair still sitting there. Definitely the best purchase I’d ever made. I stood and walked to it pulling it back and sitting. I clicked on the computer, “why hasn’t he sold this?” I muttered to myself, Phil was always a bit of a hoarder, but he could make a fair dime off it. I shrugged the thought off and logged on. I was greeted with a bright and kind picture that felt like a sucker punch.  
It was Phil and I, the first time we met face to face. Just a simple screenshot from the first Phil Is Not On Fire. Phil leaning into me, both of us laughing. It was one of the happiest moments of my life and now it just brings deep sorrow to my mind.   
I watched the screen go dark and looked at the strangers reflection.  
I jumped when there was a light knock at the door. I waited a second thinking maybe he'd go away. I was wrong, gently pushing the door open he stepped in, "Dan?" I straightened my back and refused to turn around.  
"Dan please, I-I'm sorry it was just, it's, this situation, you going missing for two years, a-and then appearing again-" he cut himself off with a huff. Silence ensued for a few seconds. "Please" he said quietly, just like the night before, it hurt just as much then as it did now.  
I felt my defenses start to fall, and I tried, do believe me, I tried not let them down. My entire past, before Phil, told me not to, and even the glass house asses drilled into me not to, but there was something about his voice. So sincere, he'd never let me down, and I had him so many times, why should I do it again now? I stood and before I'd even turned fully towards him he was in my arms sobbing. "I'm sorry Phil," I felt him shake his head "I left you alone, I-I should've ran from that place the first chance I had but," My voice faltered, and I let the thought fall silent.  
-  
After he finally calmed down we went to the office upstairs to watch films so we wouldn't wake Oscar. Half way through Deadpool I almost launched myself into the flat above us when a cat jumped onto me.  
"What the fu-" it started purring and rubbed against my leg  
I looked to Phil who was giggling to himself.  
"Dan meet Mouse," he picked the cat up gently and held him like a child.  
"You're allowed to have pets now?"  
"Not exactly..."  
"Phil!"  
"What! Dan, he needed a home, you should've seen him when I first found him."  
I laughed to my self. "Your obsession with animals is worse than mine was with Kanye"  
"Nothing is as bad as your obsession with Kanye"  
I shrugged "you're not wrong."  
We stood facing each other listening to Mouse purr and some intense fight scene on tv. My eyes drifted up to his face. He had a soft smile as he watched the cat. His eyes lighting up with joy, making the yellow flecks a bit more noticeable. He was such a soft person, not in a way that he was weak, because he was far from that. Nothing about his was sharp or harsh. His lips light and soft, like the words that tumbled out. Even his being seemed to have a faint glow to it. A faint white outline. I could stare at him forever tracing over his lines with my eyes. Just then his eyes flicked to mine. I felt a jolt of embarrassment and my cheeks turn ruddy. My heart beat hard and as we stood close and watched each other. It felt like there was something pulling me toward him. On their own accord, my eyes fell to his lips. I saw the corners lifted to a smile. Electricity bubbled in my stomach. The gap began to close, my brain was going a thousand miles per hour while everything else was moving through mud.  
"Hey Dan!" Oscar called  
We both jumped. "B-be right there" I spun around with out looking at him and hurried down the stairs into the living room. "You n-need something?" Fucking stutter, why did I have to fucking stutter. I anxiously drummed my fingers against my leg.  
He gave me a funny look. "Something wrong?" I shook my head, he looks skeptical but didn't query further. "I need a shower," he gestured to his leg "and I'm gonna need some help"  
I nodded "I'll grab some swimming trunks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you guys think? Comment below. Tell me if you loved it, hated, thought it was okay, anything! Any feedback does me wonders.  
> Thanks for reading this, hope you guys enjoyed.  
> You can contact me at @luckystardate on Instagram

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the first chapter! Please comment below what you thought.  
> You can follow me on Instagram at @luckystardate


End file.
